


Neko

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [56]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of human Ai, neko Rin, and all their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

5-5-15

Prompt: Neko

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: T

 

               “I would really appreciate it if you would stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen,” Ai grumbled as he cleaned up the mess for the umpteenth time. At least this time his companion had been kind enough to leave the body on a paper towel rather than in the middle of the floor. As he dumped the bird in the trash, he turned to glare at the fluffy red cat watching him from the table. “Come on,” he prompted, holding up the bag. “You know the rules. You get to take the trash out.” He dropped the bag next to the counter and went about setting up the coffee. “I don’t know why you even feel the need to bring those in here,” he grumbled. “It’s not like you don’t know the both of us have enough food.” He turned and crossed his arms at the red-haired man now crossing into his kitchen.

 

               “I don’t know,” Rin sighed. “It’s just instinct. Be grateful I don’t insist on shitting in a box.” Ai rolled his eyes at that.

 

               “Trust me, I am,” Ai said. Rin shot him a grin and slung the trash bag over his shoulder. Ai rolled his eyes and poured two cups of coffee: black with a spoonful of sugar for him, and cream with a spoonful of coffee for Rin.

 

               When Rin returned he hopped up on the counter and started lapping up coffee-cream from the mug cradled in his hands. Ai rolled his eyes again. “You know, we have chairs for a reason.”

 

               “Isn’t that reason so I can ignore them?” Rin asked with a smirk.

 

               “Either sit like a cat or drink like a cat. One of the two has to be human,” Ai demanded. Rin pouted and clambered off of the counter to perch in a chair.

 

               Ai shook his head and watched with a fond smile. He could still remember the day he had found Rin, all tiny and crabby and wet in a box outside his cousin’s apartment. Had someone told him that day that that scrawny little red kitten would one day be the love of his life, Ai would never have believed them.

 

               Yet here they were, sharing morning coffee and banter like they had every day for the past three years. Like they would every day for the rest of their lives, if Ai had any choice in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

6-12-15

Prompt: Nekoverse

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: G

 

               “Quick, catch that cat! It stole my wallet!” Ai groaned to himself and turned to see a pair of furry streaks – one red and one black – zipping down the street toward him. He stepped into the middle of the sidewalk and propped his fists on his hips, face contorting into a glare just as the little red cat skidded to a stop in front of him, his dark companion running headlong into him.

 

               “Sousuke, go home before I call Nanase-san and tell him what you’re up to,” he scolded. The cat slumped his head between his shoulders and sulked off. Ai watched him go, then turned to his own cat. “Rin.” Though Rin was looking resolutely to the side, he could see the way he flinched at the sound of his name. “Hand it over.” Rin looked up at him with large, objecting eyes, but he deposited his mouthful in Ai’s hand nonetheless.

 

               At that moment, the man who had shouted came to a stop in front of them. “You caught him!” Ai shook his head and smiled, glad he at least knew the victim.

 

               “Momo-kun, you need to stop letting him bully you like that,” he said, handing the wallet over.

 

               “It’s not my fault he’s so smart!” Momo complained. “What does he even need my wallet for?!” Ai laughed and bent to scoop a still-pouting Rin into his arms.

 

               “He doesn’t,” Ai answered. “He has his own. He was just playing. And,” he added with a significant glare to the cat in his arms, “he’s lucky he chose you this time, Momo-kun, and not some random businessman. Again.”

 

               “Rin-senpai, why would you do that?” Momo squawked, and Ai shushed him.

 

               “Not in public, Momo-kun!” he hissed, looking around nervously. He shifted Rin up onto his shoulder and grabbed Momo by the sleeve, dragging him back toward his apartment.

 

               Momo burst inside in a flurry of energy, chattering happily as he started rummaging through their kitchen. Rin sprang from Ai’s shoulder and landed on two feet, glaring after Momo.

 

               “Don’t eat all our food again,” he snapped. Momo turned around with his cheeks already stuffed, a sheepish grin on his face. Ai smiled fondly and straightened the shoes in the entryway, listening to them bicker. He wandered toward them, leaning lazily on the counter and watching Momo try to fight his way out of Rin’s headlock.

 

               “Rin, why did you steal Momo’s wallet?” he asked. Rin sighed and let him go with a playful shove.

 

               “Because it was fun?” he answered. “I don’t know! Sousuke bet I wouldn’t do it!” Ai rolled his eyes.

 

               “I’m going to have to have a talk with Tachibana-san about this,” he grumbled. “You two are spending way too much time together.” Rin made a wordless noise of protest at that, and Ai smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

7-15-15

Prompt: “My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.”

Pairing: SouMakoHaruKisu

Rating:T

 

                              “Sousuke, this is the fifth time this month!” Makoto groaned as soon as the door was shut behind him. Haru glanced up from his spot on the couch to see Makoto giving their cat his best Mom Glare.

 

                              “He steal Shigino’s underwear again?” Haru asked.

 

                              “Yes!” Makoto cried. “It’s like he _wants_ to be caught!” Haru shrugged.

 

                              “Do you?” he asked. Sousuke glared at him and turned primly toward the bedroom, his tail high in the air.

 

                              “Oh no you don’t,” Makoto warned, trying to pick Sousuke up by the scruff of his neck. It was a useless gesture, seeing as Sousuke immediately shifted to his human form and went limp. His deadweight was too much for Makoto to lift in any situation, but one-handed and by the neck was impossible. Makoto sighed and threw his hands in the air. “That’s it, I’m sending you to the pound,” he threatened.

 

                              “You wouldn’t,” Sousuke said into the carpet.

 

                              “Try me,” Makoto warned.

 

                              “He’s right,” Haru said. “You’re too soft.” Makoto groaned and flopped onto the floor next to Sousuke.

 

                              “Sousuke, why, why, _why_ do you insist on stealing Kisumi’s things?” he groaned.

 

                              “Turf war,” Sousuke answered. “He keeps scenting our door.”

 

                              “Scenting….?” Makoto mumbled.

 

                              “Yeah, I asked him to stop, but he’s being a prick about it,” Sousuke said.

 

                              “Told you he would be,” Haru said. “All four of you are.”

 

                              “Four?” Makoto asked. Haru smiled fondly at him and shook his head.

 

                              “Sousuke, Rin, Nagisa, and Shigino,” he explained. “Cats are territorial beasts. Not intelligent enough to live in the same apartment complex.”

 

                              “Fuck you, Nanase,” Sousuke growled.

 

                              “Wait, Kisumi’s a-“ Makoto looked up at them with wide eyes.

                             

                              “You’re cute,” Haru said.

 

                              “Makoto is a sweet and innocent soul,” Sousuke said. “He probably doesn’t even know we’ve been dating Kisumi for the past three months.”

 

                              “ _Dating?!”_ Makoto’s face turned an interesting shade of purple. “Why have neither of you bothered to tell me any of this?” he demanded.

 

                              “It was obvious?” Sousuke supplied. “He keeps winking at you and Haru whenever we go out. He’s always walking around shirtless. Fuck, Mako, he had his little brother come over here after school every day for a week, pretending he didn’t know which apartment was Kisumi’s, just so Kisumi had an excuse to come over!”

 

                              “He’s also sitting on our fire escape,” Haru added. Makoto and Sousuke both turned toward the window where a fluffy, pinkish-orange cat was perched, smirking at them.

 

                              “This is what I hate about you guys,” Makoto grumbled. “It always looks like you’re laughing at the rest of us.”

 

                              “Oh, just let him in,” Haru grumbled. “He’s probably still mad about last Thursday.” Sousuke stood to oblige, opening the window just enough for Kisumi to squeeze through the gap. He bit at Sousuke’s ankle in retaliation.

                             

                              “I told him, I had to study!” Makoto groaned. “I didn’t think it was a big deal! It wasn’t a date or anything, right?” Haru just smirked.

 

                              “Makoto, you’re so cute,” Kisumi said. “Clueless, but cute.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want this continued on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
